Begging Always Helps
by Redd Eyez
Summary: This takes place when there were only five students in the institute. Jean needs a date and asks Scott to help, but when destiny takes course Jott appears! Corny I know but it's a must read for Jott lovers.
1. Pouting Works

"Please! Hank, I beg you!"

"I'm sorry Jean but I can't go out with you," Hank said smugly as he stepped in the kitchen. He obviously wanted to show off. Bobby and Warren where in there eating.

"You're really desperate...I'll go out with you," Bobby said desperately.

"Sorry Bobbo, but I'm not _that _desperate, plus you're too young for me." Jean smiled.

"Why would you want to go out with Hank," Warren asked?

"Well for one thing, he can actually make an interesting conversation--"

"Thank you," Hank butted in..

--and he's the only one that I _know_ won't make a move or give me some stupid nickname like Barbie or Candy."

"Thank-- Hey! I can _too_ make a move."

"Hey those weren't nicknames, that was there legal names!" Warren knew she was talking about two of his ex-girlfriends.

"I thought the point of going out on a date was to kiss the girl and have mind blowing sex with her." Jean glared at Bobby then at Warren.

"You spend too much time with Warren," Jean said.

"Why do you need a date anyway," Warren asked?

"My friends Seth has this girlfriend who's a bitch and I told her I had a boyfriend so she invited me and _him_ on a double date."

"I'll go with you," Warren offered.

"No thanks, you and I both know that you're gonna make a move."

"No I won't!"

After a few moments of silence Jean got an idea. "Scott!" She ran up the stairs before anyone could protest.

Scott was in his room doing push-ups, shirtless (yummy ). Jean came in his room without knocking.

"Umm," all of a sudden she forgot what she wanted to ask Scott and got very hot.

_Scott's hot. What? No way, I did not just go there. I DON'T like Scott...right?_

"The least you could do is knock," Scott got up and put his shirt on. "What's up?" He sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Jean stopped daydreaming and sat next to him.

_I CAN'T like Scott. He's my bestfriend. _

"I need to ask you a _huge_ favor."

_He's probably gonna say no anyway._

"What?"

"My friend Seth has this girlfriend, Cindy, who's a total bitch. So she started talking to me and I told her I have a boyfriend...So she invited me and him on a date."

"So," not really understanding how he fit in all this.

"I need you to be my boyfriend...Just for tonight," she quickly added. Scott thought for a minute.

_I guess a fake date with Jean is better than nothing at all. Maybe if it goes nicely __I could gather up my courage and ask her out on a real one._

"Okay."

"Really?" Scott nodded and Jean made a little squeaking sound and jumped on him to hug him. After a few minute she notice she was basically sitting on his lap and she got up.

"So uh, the date's tonight around eight. Um, we're going to dinner and someplace to dance."

"Uh..okay." Scott didn't fully recover from the fact that when he had Jean in his arms it felt so...right.

"So I'll see you tonight." Jean turned around and almost ran into the wall instead of the door. She blushed and walked out of the room.

7:30 pm

Jean was in a towel rumaging through her closet. She was watching tv when she noticed she only had 45 minutes to get ready for her _date_, so she ran up the stairs and took a quick shower.

She couldn't find a nice outfit if her life depended on it. Everything was too formal or not nice enough. It was times like these that she wished there was another woman in the house to help.

She kept looking a while longer until she found a pair of baby blue brazilian jeans (the real stretchy kind) and a black top that showed a lot of her cleavage and needed to be tied in the back. She put it on the bed and started taking her towel off when the door opened.

"Sorry," Scott came in without knocking as payback for earlier. He turned around even though Jean already covered herself up and went to the bathroom to find her robe.

"It's okay." She poked his shoulder so he would turn around. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you if I looked alright for our _date_." He was wearing black jeans and a choclate colored button up shirt. She looked him up and down.

_Scott' s so cute when he's gets worried--Whoa! don't look there!_ Her gaze rested on his groin and she blushed and looked at his face.

"Um...you look great."

"Thanks. So do you--uh--I mean the clothes--on the bed. Is that what you're gonna wear?" He pointed tothe baby blue jeans and black top that was still on her bed.

"Uhh, yeah. I guess." They kept stareing at each other in an awkward silence, until Scott broke it.

"So I'll leave you to get dressed." Jean nodded wordlessly. When he closed the door she noticed how stupid she must've looked to him and slapped her forehead.

Outside Jean's Door

Scott banged his head on the wall thinking of how stupid he must've looked to her.

7:53 pm

Jean walked down the stairs, wearing her outfit, a little lipgloss and eyeshadow, and her hoop earrings. She went in the tv room looking for her date. Warren, Bobby, Hank, and Scott were all there talking about something but when she sat next to Scott they all stopped and stared.

"What?" She asked.

"You look really nice, Jean," Hank said, breaking the silence.

"and hot." Bobby said, looking at her as if he were a hungry dog looking at a bone.

"Awww," She stood up and walked to where Bobby was sitting. "coming from you, Boo Boo, that means," she hit him on the head "that means a lot." She liked giving Bobby weird nicknames and hitting him.

"Oww, I'm only saying what these three idiots are thinking. You're a telepath, you should know." Jean sat back down by Scott.

"So," Warren started "are you gonna take care of my little Jeannie?"

"What," Scott looked at him like he was crazy.

"When you get married and move out can I have your room," Hank caught on.

"I call dibs on Scott's car," Bobby understood.

"I don't think this _date_ is such a good idea."

"Why," Hank asked.

"Because food leads to feeling fat which leads to taking off your clothes which leads to sex," Warren answered.

"Can we go out for dessert," Jean asked sarcastically.

"That leads to feeling fat also, which leads to going to the drugstore, aisle 12 sex!."

Bobby and Hank laughed.

"How about coffe," Scott asked.

"That leads to staying awake which leads to--"

"SEX!" Warren, Bobby, and Hank all yelled out in unison.

Jean felt like laughing, she had to admit this was one of their funnier jokes, "Can we go out for water?"

"Why don't you just go do it in the streets," Bobby said.

When her laughter died down she kept talking, "You guys don't have to worry because this is just for tonight. After tonight there won't be anything between us," Jean said, wishing the exact opposite. So was Scott.

"What she said," Scott pointed to Jean. They kept talking until Seth and Cindy showed up.

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys like this story so far. This is NOT a one-shot even though it won't be anywhere near as long as my other story Deep Within. If you want the picture of Jean's top then tell me in your review and I will send it to you since I didn't describe it really good. **

**REVIEW! Please, I need to be fed.**


	2. The Whore, the Fight, and the Club

**Sorry about updating so late. School finally caught up with me. Everyone head for the hills!**

**jenskott: Thanks for pointing that out. I guess I forgot. (Slaps forehead).**

**Telepathic Angel: Shirtless Scott always gets me drooling. LOL**

**Thanks to Bookjunkie, jacx, Diaz F, and Wen1

* * *

**

Warren, Hank and Bobby were all bickering about models. The topic was "Who's hotter Carmen Electra or Eva Langoria?"

_Scott, _Jean asked telepathicly, knowing that both of them didn't care much about the topic?

_Yeah Jean, _Scott wasn't sure how they were communicating but went along with it.

_I made a small link so that we could talk about some of the things we're __uncomfortable with, _Jean answered, choosing her words very carefully.

_Like what? _

_Like holding hands, hugging...kissing,_ She was sure that Cindy was gonna show off her new boyfriend for all the world to see.

_How serious did you tell Cindy our **relationship **__was?_

_Really serious. But if you don't want to do this, then it's okay, I don't mind. _

_Of course I want to do this--I mean of course I'll help you, _'Nice save, you stupid idiot,' Scott mentally kicked himself.

_My very own knight in black spandex, _Jean asked with an eyebrow raised. 'Am I actually flirting with Scott like this? Is it me or is he flirting back,'

_Only if you want me to be,_ 'Is it me or are we flirting,' Scott then noticed that Jean could be reading is mind and quickly stopped thinking about dating her, kissing her, and doing much more to her. They kept up their flirting for a few more minutes until they were rudely inturrupted.

"Uhh, guys if you're gonna start making out on the couch I think you should take this upstairs," Bobby said.

"Jeez, why are you guys stareing at each other like that," Warren asked.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Jean and Scott got up and walked to the door.

_Saved by the bell_

_You said it, _Jean smiled at Scott.

--xoxo--

The finally made it to a fancy resturant on the other side of Bayville. It was called _La Europa._ The car ride there was very silent for Seth and Cindy, but for Jean and Scott, it was very entertaining. They messed around with Cindy.

"She looks like a psycho," Scott whispered to Jean.

"Don't worry, she's just being a cranky, old whore," Jean answered.

"What did you say, Jeannie?" Cindy asked as sweetly as possible.

"I said I slammed my finger in the car door," she answered back with a sweet smile. Scott tried to hold back his laughter.

"Oh, I thought you said--never mind," she eyed them both suspiciously but said nothing.

During the car ride they both agreed that they wouldn't kiss, it wouldn't be right. As for holding hands and hugging they were both fine with that.

"So how long have you been dating," Cindy asked?

"Five months," they both said.

"Why Jean! You already had a boyfriend and you didn't tell me?"

"Well, I could never get a word in with you," Jean answered with the same sweet smile as before. It looked as though Cindy was going to make a rude remark but didn't get a chance to.

"What may I get you?" The waiter asked.

"A big, juicy lobster tail," Cindy said,"a steak, and a nice soup and salad to go with it."

_What a bitch!_

_Not so loud Scott. What's wrong? _

_We're splitting the check and she's ordering the most expensive food._

_Don't whine about it. Get even._

"Hmm, get me the duck, and the trout. Oh, and the soup and salad too," Jean said smugly.

"I'm in the mood for fish. Lots and lots of fish.What do you got?" Scott asked.

"We have the seafood feast."

"Then I'll have that." Scott said, amused at the look of surprise on Cindy's face.

"I'll just have a salad," Seth said. Unaware of the situation.

Just as the waiter was about to walk away, Cindy pulled him back by the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I just realized how hungry I really am."

Scott and Cindy both kept pulling the waiter back and forth to order more and more food. Jean and Seth both watched, amused.

"Is Scott always like this?" Seth asked.

"No, he's much worse," Jean answered.

"Waiter, how big is the turkey?" Scott asked.

"HUGE!" he yelled, losing his patience.

--xoxo--

After eating dinner and taking most of it in many containers, they headed for the club. It was supposed to a eighteen and over club but they were told differently at the door.

"Id's?" the guy at the door asked.

They each handed them their id's.

"Ladies," he opened the door for them. The guys followed them but were scolded by the big man," I said ladies not guys. You two can't get in."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"'Cause I said said so," the man walked up to Seth and puffed his chest up to make him even larger.

Two girls that were only about sixteen walked up to the man and he let them in without asking to look at their id's.

"Ohh, I wish I could help...See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya," Cindy stepped in the club without looking back.

"Umm maybe you could check their id's again?" Jean asked.

"No, sorry. Just run along with your fr--" he cut off and looked at the sky with a dazed smile on his face. "You guys can go in," he let Scott and Seth pass through the door

"What was up with that guy?" Seth asked

"Who knows," Jean answered.

_You messed with his head didn't you? _Scott asked

_A little, _Jean answered

_That was wrong and you know it_

_At least we got in, Summers. Be happy.

* * *

_

**Okay, I'm sorry it's so short. I'll make the next one longer, I promise. The Jott will begin in the next chapter...and so will the teasing. **

**R and R please!**


	3. Bad Pick Up Lines At Bars

**Sorry for the really late update. Hurricane Wilma was a real setback in my stories :( I hope you guys like this chapter and please review!**

* * *

There were multi-colored lights shooting from the ceiling. Everyone was doing their usual dance: grinding. In the sides of the club there were long bars that weren't even asking for id's. The trio pushed their way towards the bar, past the people dancing to the music and towards the people who were drunk.

"I'm gonna go look for Cindy," Seth said.

"Please don't tell me you're still going to stick with her even though she ditched us at the door," Jean pulled on the sleeve of his jacket to keep from going to the bi-(cough)-tch.

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid. I'm just gonna try to last through the car ride home and then we're officially over," he answered with a smile. "Besides, I've always had my eye on someone else," Seth looked at her with longing eyes. Forgetting that Scott, her 'boyfriend', was sitting next to Jean on the bar stool, listening to their every word.

"Seth I--" Jean was cut off by her beloved boyfriend.

"Hey, remember me? The boyfriend?" Scott asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry man. I'll wait 'til you guys break up to make my move," with that said Seth took off into the crowd.

"I don't like that guy." Scott simply stated.

"Oh please. You don't like any guy I date," Jean said as she turned to face the barman. "One beer please. I got a feeling that there's a lecture involved.

"Make that two, and since when do you drink?" Scott asked.

"Ever since I found Warren's stash. How 'bout you?" Jean asked.

"Same answer, and don't change the subject." Scott answered.

Jean nodded for him to go on when she got her beer.

"All the guys you've ever dated have all tried to get in bed with you. You don't have good taste in guys, plain and simple." Scott took a sip of his beer and waited for some type of yelliing, screaming, or pain.

"FYI, I'm not stupid. Besides, I'm still a virgin, and that proves it." She took a sip of her beer and continued. "How can you say that I don't have good taste in guys? I'm dating you."

"This is one night only, remember?"

"Right, sorry." Jean had a brief thought, _I want that one night to last a long time._

"I'll be right back," Scott stood up and headed towards the man's bathroom.

"Hurry back," Jean added flirtaciously. Scott grinned and kept walking.

A few minutes later a man in his mid-twenties walked up to Jean after Scott left. The man was tall and had brown hair and had an unshaved face. He was the kind of man that fucked anything that had long legs and Jean was his target.

"Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yes, that's why I don't got there anymore," Jean answered with a small smirk. The man frowned and looked like he was going to put up a fight, but then he remembered the man that was with her earlier. So he walked away.

After a few minutes and a few more sips of her beer, another man came up to her. He was a burly middle-aged man. He had black hair and dark eyes, giving him a kind of alluring look. But even though he was handsome underneath his ripped jeans and messy hair, there was no doubt that he was drunk.

"Your place or mine?" He asked with a playful grin.

"Both, I'll go to mine and you'll go to yours," she mimicked his playful grin and took another sip of her beer. He smiled as though he liked her response and her challlange, then he walked away.

Another man soon came up to her. He was obviously a teenager like themselves and got in because of his connections. He had blond hair and clear blue eyes. He was crowded by another set of teenage boys, all of which had raging hormones at the moment, who had been looking at Jean for a while.

"Is this seat empty?" He asked with a dashing smile.

"Yes, and if you sit down mine will be empty too." Jean smiled and drank more of her beer. A few more minutes passed and Scott finally came back.

"Want to dance?" Scott asked.

"Isn't it too early to get in my pants yet?" Jean looked at the other couples on the dance floor. One couple had their hands inside each other's pants, yet were still grinding to the music.

Scott chuckled. "Good. You're not drunk."

"Do you know how to dance to this music?" Jean asked.

"Not really, but let's learn," Scott smiled and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor.

Scott put his hands in her back pockets of her tight jeans. Jean put one hand around his neck and looped a finger around his jeans belt loop and put her hand in his back jeans pocket. They soon started moving to the music.

When the song ended they stopped moving and stared at each other. They kept looking into each others' eyes even though a new song had already started. Scott was surprised that Jean could find his eyes behind his blood-red glasses. She always could, he just never noticed.

Then, without warning, Scott tipped his head closer and put a hand behind her neck, bringing her closer to him. Jean felt his nervousness through the link they had formed earlier and met his lips halfway.

They both felt different emotions all at he same time... Curiosity... Nervousness...and love, deep down inside their minds.

Scott took hold of her jaw and slipped his tongue in her mouth, and deepened the kiss. Jean quickly matched his actions, kiss for kiss. Pretty soon, they were making out in the middle of the dance floor. They looked like a couple that had been together for years, instead of bestfriends that knew each other for years. But that was the same thing...wasn't it?

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? Want more? Did you like the jott? **

**The answers to these questions will be found in the reviews you readers will leave. Feedback is what I live on. :D**


	4. Fighting Always Leads Somewhere

**I'm so so so so sooooo sorry for not updating last week. I meant to update Saturday but my cousin and grandparents (grandparental-units) came over and my mom and I were running all over the house ttrying to get everything clean and ready. Read my one-shot 'Fallen Snow'!**

**So here it is! **

**;DDon't forget 'bout my feedback!**

* * *

"Do wonder what they're doing?" Bobby asked.

"Not really. Jean and Scott are always fighting so that's my guess," Warren said.

"I can't even imagine them dating. If they fight that much as friends how might they be as a couple?" Hank pondered.

"I remember the last time Scott got Jean pissed off. You and me had to pry her off him. She was kicking and screaming like a kid." Warren remembered how Jean pounced on Scott like a wild woman and started chuckling.

"Yeah, then she kicked me in my stomache and my balls. Jean's a mad woman," Hank said.

"Do you think you'll be able to have kids now?"

"After seeing how Jean and Scott grew up, I don't think I want kids," he said and added a shudder to the thought.

"Jean's poor mother," Warren said when he finished laughing, then he laughed again at hid own remark.

"I wonder if she kicked a lot as a baby in her mother's stomach?" Hank wondered.

--XoXo--

"Is this real?" Jean whispered to herself as she looked at Scott's face.

"What?" Scott asked, since he couldn't hear her over the loud music.

"Nothing," Jean answered. She kept looking into Scott's eyes. Ever since she was a little girl, she could tell what kind of person someone was by looking into their eyes. With Scott it wasn't the same. She saw into his eyes but couldn't really see them at the same time.

"Wow, you must be really drunk," Scott said with a mischievious grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"You still haven't pushed me off," Scott answered. His arms arms were still wrapped around Jean's waist.

"What makes you think I would do that?" Jean asked.

"If my memory serves well, you've never liked me that much. You've always said I was an immature, stubborn statue and had no feelings whatsoever."

"Well, you're stubborn, that's for sure." Jean could feel her temper acting up.

"Right, and you're a saint," Scott added sarcastically.

"Hey guys, I couldn't find Cindy so we might as well leave without her," Seth said as he came up from behind Jean. They both let go of each other quickly.

"I kinda wanted to stay a little longer." _So that I can do some serious damage to Scott when no one's looking, _Jean thought.

"Oh, I thought you guys wanted to get home since you were having a fight. Where did Scott go?" Jean turned around and Scott wasn't there.

"Wait for us by the door, I'll find him." Jean followed Scott's thoughts out the door. She felt he was angry... really angry.

--XoXo--

"There you are!" Jean turned the corner and found Scott at a park that was a couple blocks away. "What were you going to say?" Jean sat down on the swing next to him. He didn't look at her once.

"Why? It's not like you'll care!" Scott yelled at her.

"Because I care about you, you ass!" Jean yelled louder.

"Fine!" Scott shouted at her, "I don't want to be the guy you think about last! You act like I'm not even there! Sometimes I feel totally invisible around you! I don't even know why I try so hard! Every time I see you out with another guy I feel like my heart's been ripped out and stepped on! I've loved you from the moment I set eyes on you! But we keep going around in circles and for some reason I still love you!" Scott stood up and started walking away again.

"Summers! Don't you dare run away from me, again!" Jean shouted "I loved you from the moment you helped me carry my suitcase up the stairs to my room my first day at school!"

Scott stopped so abruptly Jean almost ran into him. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Jean could feel tears threatening to spill. "I love you, too. I never thought it was possible to care so much about someone as I care about you. I went out with other guys to try to get over you because I thought you never noticed me. But I never loved any of them as much as I love you."

"Jean..." Scott ran out of words. Who would've thought that the fearless leader became speechless. "Why are crying?"

"Because you were so mad and hurt. I felt it. I'm sorry I hurt you so much, Scott." Scott didn't answer her and just pulled her into a tight embrace.

"If you want to know the truth, I'm feeling pretty good about myself right now," Scott said after a while. "I have the most beautiful, intelligent woman in my arms. I think that makes up for everything." They pulled away, enough to look into each other's eyes.

"I don't know, I still feel really guilty about making you feel like dirt. I think there's another way to make it up to you," Jean started leaning in to kiss Scott.

"I don't think that's a really good idea," Scott said as he pulled away a little.

"You think too much with your head, Slym. You should listen to your heart more often. If you did that sooner then we'd probably be together already. Listen to your heart and tell me what it's telling you right at this moment?"

"That I'm an retarded monkey."

"Just shut up and kiss me Summers." Scott slowly leaned down and his lips met hers.

They just pressed their lips, to begin with. Then Jean opened her mouth and, out of his own violation, Scott did the same. Their tongues started wrestling and Scott soon pulled away, leaving Jean pawning for more.

"I'm afraid that if I keep kissing you I won't be able to stop," Scott said.

"Stop thinking so much Scott. And besides what's the problem with kissing me, non-stop?" Jean added flirtatiously.

"The problem is we should think about this, and once you start kissing me Red, thinking is the last thing I'm capable of doing," Scott said.

"Well it's nice to know I have such a positive effect on you." Jean smiled and just leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

"If someone saw us they might think we're more than just friends," Scott said.

"So? What's a little kiss between _friends_?"

"But what if we mess this up?" Scott asked.

"And what if we don't? I have faith in us, Scott Summers. If you really love me, you'll have faith in us, too." Jean took his hand in hers and rubbed it against her face.

"I have faith in us," Scott whispered as he kissed her again.

* * *

**Now wasn't that sweet? **

**I'm sorry for updating so late... I'm a retarded monkey $P**

**Retarded monkeys don't deserve feedback but please make an exception in my case...Please!**


	5. Drinking For Dummies

**Sorry for updating so late. Most of my family finally left (I can finally sleep in my own bed, instead of the pull-out couch) and I'm typing this at 11pm. I'll try to update Deep Within this week or next week, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Thanks to the few faithful readers who aren'te-mailing me death threats if I don't update soon. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I wish for many things (James Marsden, Scott Summers, Daniel Radcliff) but I only own my room, which I partly share during the holidays. So I guess I don't own that either.**

* * *

"So where do we go from here?" Scott asked.

"I dunno. . . I guess we'll play it by ear," Jean answered.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"Not really. I want to stay out with you," she answered with a sly smile.

"Stay out where?"

"Let's go back to that club! I want to dance with you without interruptions." They started walking to back to the club.

--XoXo--

"Jean how many have you had so far?" Scott asked Jean as so sipped another one of the martinis with a glow-stick in it.

"Umm... A couple..." she started giggling, as if she found that funny.

"That's enough for you," he took her hand and pulled her away from the bar. "That's what I get for going to the bathroom and leaving you all alone." Jean howled with laughter.

"That's what happens when you go eating everything from the menu," she answered. It was relieving to know she was a happy drunk.

"We should call a taxi," Scott took her hand and tried to drag her over to the exit but Jean's telekinesis proved stronger. She pulled him over to one of those lounges and sat down.

"If the guys find out I let you get drunk and stayed out all night with you they'll torture me and the Professor and the Professor would gladly finish me off. Please don't beat them to it by killing me with a drunken slip-up." Jean started giggling uncontollably with that remark"You're so funny."

"Your drunker than I thought." Scott retorted dryly.

Jean smiled at him, "I love you, Slym."

Scott thought he died and went to heaven. "I love you too, Jean."

Jean whispered in his ear, "Please don't send me home Mr. Summers." With a mischievious smirk she started kissing all over his neck and face. Suddenly Scott was thankful they were the only ones in the room.

Scott could feel the blood rushing out of his head and surge through the 'other' parts of his anatomy. "Jean... You're drunk," he kept reminding himself.

She purred in his ear, "I'm not that drunk." She started kissing down his  
neck.

"Yeah... You are." Scott croaked out.

She bit him through his t-shirt. "You're really a sweet, guy underneath the obsessive-compulsive exterior." She purred, "But I know you aren't made of the stone." Then she looked at his groin and smirked, "At least not most of you anyway."

His face must've been the color of Jean's hair by now. He only payed attention to where  
Jean's hands were touching him. "You're drunk." He croaked out. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"You haven't payed attention to a word I've said." She whispered in his ear. " Let go and lose control."

Suddenly Scott was caught in Jean's eyes like a net. Jean pulled Scott's collar and his mouth met hers. Their tongues and minds entwined. Scott couldn't control himself and started running his hands though her long, red hair. Jean's hands started exploring farther and farther south his body. The next thing they knew, they were making out on the couch with Jean on top of him. Jean parted, gasping for air. She looked down at him with her hair all mused and her lips had a reddish glow.

"We can't do this."

"Why?" Jean asked huskily.

"Because I love you too much to ruin your life by doing this just because we're in the heat of the moment." Scott gently pushed her off him and stood up. "Let's go home, Jean." He held out his hand to her.

Jean opened her mouth, looking like she was going to argue. She closed it abruptly and took his hand. Instead of argueing she said, "You're so adorable when you don't know what to do." Jean started giggling, then passed out in his arm.

Time to call a taxi.

--XoXo--

Jean howled with laughter as they walked through the front door.

"Shh!" Scott hissed. "They'll hear us!"

"I-love-Scott-Sum--" Jean screamed for all the world to hear. Scott froze and clasped a hand over her mouth to keep her from waking the Professor. When he thought she stopped yelling, he let go and kept heading towards the stairs.

Towards sancturary.

"I-love-it-when-you-play-rough," Jean whispered."You-have-such-a-cute-ass."

Scott ignored her remarks and walked towards the kitchen to get her an aspirin.

--XoXo--

He pushed the door open and switched on the light.

"Hey!"

As soon as the light turned on his worst fears came to life. Hank, Bobby, Warren, and Professor Xavier were right there waiting for them. He should've just headed for bed. They all had looks that chilled Scott to the bone. The guys looked like they were going to kill him, while the Professor looked disappointed. He hated having the Professor disappointed in him.

"Waz-up-mah-people!" Jean stumbled over to Xavier and kissed his shiny head.

"Good _morning_ Jean. Scott, I thought you said you weren't going to be late."

"We had some obstacles thrown our way." Jean stumbled back to Scott and tripped and landed in his arms.

"Yeah-I-flipped-him-off-and-we-made-out-for-hours." Jean slurred. "Oops... I-mean-made-up." Jean started giggling uncontrolably again.

"You guys did what?" Bobby asked.

"Bobbo leave this conversation to the adults." Warren stepped up and asked, "YOU GUYS DID WHAT!"

"He-had-to-repay-me-for-bein'-a-concieted-son-of-a-bitch." Jean laughed harder and looked like her ribs were going to burst.

"Jean... and I had a spur of the moment... thing?" Scott ran out excuses that people actually believed in middle school. He could feel his face getting red hot again.

"I don't know if I should be giving you two my blessing or punishing the both of you," the Professor stated.

After hearing those words Jean's laughter abruptly. "Say-it-ain't-so-Charlie!" Jean pouted and put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Jean it's time to go to sleep before the worst comes," Scott said.

"Who's-da-worst?"

"Someone you won't like very much." Jean started giggling again.

"I-love-your-dry-sense-of-humor... It-makes-me-want-to--throw-up!" Jean ran out of the room, ungracefully.

Everyone except Scott and the Professor howled with laughter. But the Professor chuckled.

"I can't wait to see her in the morning," Bobby said in between laughes.

* * *

**Did you guys think it was worth the wait? Yes? No? Tell me in a review. The more reviews and suggestions I get the longer the chapters shall be. Send me any requests and I'll put them in the next chapter. **

**_Next time: "Name's Logan"_**

**Dun-Dun-Duuunn. Review!**


	6. Tall, Dark, and Handsome

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. Sorry. Hopefully I'll get back to my usual schedule of updating at least once a week soon. My teachers are CRAZY! They give me projects and mid-terms and tests and homework… All at once! The overload has finally stopped, though. I have a serious bone to pick with the person that invented school.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned X-men then this story wouldn't be here… It would be made into a weekly series. And James Marsden would be my personal slave and I wouldn't share him with no one! NO ONE! ;)**

**Okay, I'm done rambling and complaining. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Did Jean wake up yet?" Warren asked.

"Nope. I checked on her earlier, she was sleeping like a baby," Scott replied.

"Poor Jean," Bobby said.

"Why Bobby, I think you might be in a consoling mood for once. Why?" Hank asked.

"It's just, she promised she was going to drive me to the arcade today to meet some friends. Now I won't get to go 'cause she'll be too hung over," Bobby answered with a sad look on his face.

"Good. You scared me for a second Bobby," Warren said.

_Please report to my office promptly, _the Professor's voice rung in their head.

They all stopped eating breakfast and headed for the Professor's office.

"What do you think he wants?" Bobby asked Hank.

"He's mostly likely going to tell us about a debate we should attend about mutant registration," Hank said.

"Another one? Aw man," Bobby whined.

The entered the office silently because the Professor was not alone. Next to him was a burly, middle-aged man. He had black hair and deep brown eyes. To finish his biker look he had a black leather jacket and ripped jeans.

"Good morning boys."

"Morning," they chimed together. Their eyes didn't leave the intruder for a second.

"I called you all up here to introduce your new housemate," the Professor said.

"Name's Logan," said the stranger.

"Hey," they all chimed together again. Logan just nodded. Apparently he was also curious about the people he would soon be living with.

"I'm sorry but we seem to be missing our pride and joy, Jean," the Professor told Logan with a look of amusement.

"Did someone say my name?" Jean yawned and stepped in the Professor's office. She was still in her pajamas when she heard two pairs of feet stomping up the stairs so she only had time to put on her robe.

"Jean I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you since I thought you were still recovering from last night."

"You didn't but I heard Warren and Bobby stomp up the stairs," Jean mock glared at the two. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Jean this is Logan, he's going to be staying with us," the Professor said.

"Another guy?" Jean whined. She noticed Logan raise an eyebrow. "Not that I mind. It's just kind of frustrating to live in a mansion full of guys," she added quickly.

"Well, I just called you all up here for introductions. Jean you will be giving Logan a tour of the mansion."

_Do I have to, _Jean asked the Professor telepathically.

_You're the one that got drunk last night. Come back in my office later today and we'll discuss the rest of your punishment along with Scott_, he answered

_Fine._

"Sure Professor, I'll just get dressed first." Jean said with a smile. She followed the boys out of the office and into the hallway where the Professor and Logan couldn't hear them.

"Jeez Jean. You've made a _very_ good first impression," Bobby remarked laughing. Jean used her teke and tripped him.

"Very funny"

"How do you feel, Jean?" Scott asked.

"I've got the worst headache and I ran to the bathroom as soon as I woke up," she answered.

"Take some tea and that should settle your stomach and help your headache," Hank suggested.

"Thanks but that still won't save me from giving our esteemed guest the grand tour. Any ideas anyone?" Jean asked.

"I'm afraid that you are on your own with that task. Good luck with our new house mate," Hank smiled and retreated to the downstairs lab.

The rest of their friends left for their own rooms and left Scott and Jean alone walking down the hallway towards their rooms. A long, awkward silence followed. Neither person knew what to say or do. For Jean, half of the events of the night before were all blurs but one sensation kept popping in her mind… Scott's kissing. The way he could work those pouty lips of his made her forget the other guys she dated, they couldn't amount to Scott in any way. For Scott, he didn't know if Jean remembered anything or regretted anything.

"So…" Jean trailed off, unsure in the silence that crossed them.

"So…" Scott mimicked. Jean smiled at the way he could be annoying yet funny at the same time. If she took the time to think about it she would've realized that Scott had been that way since they were kids. Annoying yet cute.

"What do we do now?" Jean asked, getting straight to the point. Heck, they waited this long how can she wait any longer?

Scott didn't answer. He quickly surveyed the empty hallway. Concluding that they were really alone, he grabbed Jean by the waist and leaned her body against the wall. He covered her lips with his before Jean registered in her mind what he was doing. She responded eagerly with the same fierce passion as the night before.

Their breaths became pants and they soon parted before things got out of hand.

"So I take it that last night wasn't another dream?" Jean asked wryly.

"I don't think so," Scott answered in a low voice that gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"Good," Jean grinned and pulled him into another kiss.

Standing behind a corner, Logan was watching with eager eyes. The Professor told him to follow Jean because she might try to talk her way out of the tour. Logan did as the Professor asked but he soon found her making out with… Her boyfriend?

He cleared his throat and headed towards the couple.

"I don't mean ta interrupt," he said as he approached them. They both quickly separated thinking it was one the other guys.

As Logan got closer to Jean he noticed her very fit body. Her small night-dress didn't hide much so he got a very good view. The fact that he was giving Jean the once over didn't go unnoticed by neither Jean nor Scott. They already didn't like this guy.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer," Jean said in a disgusted tone.

"I would but I don't have a camera on me, Darling," Logan said in with his usual laid-back expression.

Jean frowned. "Listen you! I don't know who you think you are but understand that there are rules here-"

"And they are?" Logan asked, his face never cringing from her yelling.

"Don't look at me that way! No, don't look at me, PERIOD! Don't sneak up on me again! Don't bother me! Don't even talk to me!" Jean's words were fueled by the thoughts of Logan that she could overhear. Logan was a very dirty man.

"Or what?" Logan asked.

"I'll personally hunt you down and make you think you're a five year old!" With that said, Jean huffed and stalked off towards her room in sheer rage.

Scott didn't say anything all the while. He didn't have to, Jean took the words right out of his mouth.

"Can she really do that" Logan asked.

"Yep." With that said Scott turned and walked towards his own room.

In Jean's moment of anger she forgot about the fact that she had to spend half the day with Logan, showing him the entire mansion. She had to spend half a day with the man she just told off. In that moment she and Scott realized that living with this guy wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**So? What'd you think? I know this chapter's kind of short but I really needed to occupy myself with something besides homework. I feel terrible 'cause I have a fever and a sore throat so sorry if the chapters are shorter than usual. **

**Everyone congratulate me! I got my first flame on my other story 'Love Burns'! Now I know what 'constructive critism' feels like.**

**Feedback please! **


	7. Chicks Talk Too Much

**Being sick definetly has its advantages! I wrote this chapter a loooong time ago but I never got to post it. Thanks for all the positive feedback on the last chapter. You guys rock! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scott or Jean... It's not fair. I don't own Logan neither... Thank God!

* * *

**

'Where on earth did the Professor find this guy?' Jean thought.

After she told Logan off she stomped to her room and shut the door with such force that the bang echoed throughout the halls. Jean took her shower and got dressed. Once she was ready she realized Logan must've been waiting for her for the tour.

'Great'

Almost on cue there was a knock at her door. Jean quickly finished combing her long, wild red hair and answered the door.

"Follow me and I'll tell you where everything is," Jean sighed. Logan didn't seem effected by the earlier fight.

"This is the girls' corridor even though I'm the only girl here that's going to be only temporary. No guys are to be found in the corridor past eleven o'clock and the boys' corridor is down that corner. We all have an eleven o'clock curfew." They both walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. "The kitchen is built to fit a school with about three hundred but since we're only five we don't use it much unless you count Bobby, the short tiny guy, he's a total pig at dinner. We have everything to eat but don't eat like Bobby and everyone will be happy, we don't need another-" Jean noticed he hadn't said anything during the entire tour. "Are you paying attention?" Jean asked.

"Of course darlin'," Logan answered.

"Don't call me darling," she told him.

"Do ya want me ta call ya something else? Like beautiful? Or-"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, and I mean it! It will get you _nowhere_."

"Then darlin' it is." Logan gave her a wolfish grin.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were mocking me Mr. Logan," Jean said coyly.

"Then it's a good thing ya don't know any better," Logan replied with the same wolfish grin.

"You know if you're always a wise ass then-"

"You'll make me think I'm a five year old?"

"No. You'll survive in this house," Jean replied. This guys was starting to grow on her. He was kind of like Warren except cockier. "How did the Professor find you anyway?"

"We're ol' friends. I met him when he started thinkin' 'bout building this school. I came here when I heard 'bout this new group o' mutants fightin' against the opposite o' what Professor X believes in."

"Who are they?" Jean asked.

"They called themselves the Brotherhood. I met them in a fight. They're not very smart neither." Jean laughed. "So tell me 'bout the other guys that live here." Logan said. They both took seats in the gigantic dining room.

"The oldest of us, besides the Professor is Hank McCoy. You probably remember him as the big, furry guy."

"To tell ya da truth he really scared me," he told her.

"Well that scary ball 'o fluff is one of the nicest most caring person _you'll_ ever meet," Jean replied with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Touche."

"His codename is Beast, you can see why. He's really smart, too. Hank can even give Einstein a run for his money. The second oldest is Warren. He's the guy with the blond hair and the wings-"

"The pretty boy," Logan interrupted.

"Yeah," she laughed. "Warren is a big flirt. He'll bring home about three different girls a week each one is a dumb blond with a freakishly girly name like Barbie or Candy and they'll always giggle hysterically all the way to his bedroom. Warren is, in the words of Bobby, loaded! He comes from a really wealthy family so you can tell that he hasn't had a bad childhood."

"What's his codename? No, wait lemme guess," he made a gesture that he was thinking really hard. "Angel?"

"Correct." Logan laughed. "Next is Scott and I. Scott was the guys with the glasses-"

"Your boyfriend?" Logan interrupted for the second time that day.

"No, we're... Good friends."

At those words Logan instantly thought of a friends with benefits relationship between the two of them. He wasn't sure why she was hiding the fact that she was involved in some way with shades.

"He wears the glasses because he can show high-powered beams from his eyes, the glasses are the only thing that can hold them back. That saying Looks Can Kill is true in Scott's case. Scott hasn't had it as good as some of the people here. Scott was an orphan and grew up on the streets."

"Scrawny boy grew up on the streets?" Logan asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah he did. His codename is-"

"Shades?" Logan asked innocently.

"No. Cyclops." Once Jean said that Logan burt out laughing.

"That's even better," he said in between gasps

"That's not funny. Moving on, the youngest is Bobby. He's our resident troublemaker. We all treat him like he's our annoying little brother but we all love him... Most of the time. His codename is Iceman."

"How 'bout you?"

"Me? I'm in the same age group as Scott... That's about it let's get on with he grand tour," she answered too quickly to be normal.

"Not so fast darlin'. What are you hiding?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Logan," she replied.

"What's your codename?" Logan asked.

Jean groaned in despair. "Promise you won't laugh?" She asked.

"I promise." Logan answered.

"... Marvel Girl," she muttered. Logan chuckled. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"I didn't laugh. I coughed," he answered innocently. "Let's get on wit' that tour. You chicks talk too much." Jean's jaw dropped and as Logan stood up she tripped him telekinetically.

--XoXo--

Jean and Logan finished their tour smoothly. Jean ended up enjoying Logan's company.

Scott went looking for Jean in her room later that day. They ended up talking on her bed while staring up at the ceiling.

"So how was your day with Logan?"

"It was... Interesting. He's kind of nice when you get to know him," she said.

"I'm just happy I didn't hear cries of pains all afternoon," Scott admonished. Jean laughed.

"So what do you want to do?" Jean asked

"I have an idea."

Before Jean could register in her mind what they were doing, Scott had her on her back and they were making out like a normal couple. Before she got too caught up in the moment, Jean telekinetically flipped the lock just in case anyone 'forgot' to knock.

Today was a good day.

* * *

**The jott never ends! So what'd you guys think about Jean's talk with Logan? It was really fun to write so I hope ya'll liked it! Please review!**

_**Next time: "We all promised she was off-limits!"**_

"**_I'm not a trophy!"_**

**We all knew the rest of the guys would find out soon!**


	8. Guys Get Trophies

**Thanks for all the positive feedback on the last chapter! I'm so proud of myself (tear tear).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Aspirin.

* * *

**

"Scott wake up," came the soft whisper. (1)

"Hmm," he pretended not to hear Jean and turned on his side facing her.

"I know you're awake. You don't have to pretend," she whispered close to his ear.

"Nuh-uh," he replied and pressed his face into the pillow. Jean grinned at how childish the usually stern leader could be at times.

Jean came in his room to ask him if he wanted to go out to the docks since it was nice outside. But judging by the way he buried his face into the pillow she realized she wasn't going to be answered in words until she gave him something.

"Aww," she crawled on his bed and bent over to nuzzle her face in his neck and planted small kisses there. "I can't give you your good morning kiss."

Scott quickly turned around and puckered up his lips . Jean giggled.

"You get one only if you come to the docks with me," she told him. Scott nodded with his lips still puckered. Jean giggled again and planted her lips on his. The kiss ended many minutes later.

"Meet me out by the docks in 20 minutes," Jean said as she tried to slip out of Scott's embrace, but he held her tightly.

"Aww. I was hoping we could stay in bed all day," Scott whispered suggestively.

"That's sweet Casanova but I have other plans for us that involve going out to the docks." Jean giggled as he kept nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Ooh. Miss. Grey, I didn't know you were so wild," Scott teased.

"Haha," Jean said sarcastically. "Please let me go, Scott. I promise I'll make it up to you," she added.

Scott pouted and reluctantly parted from their embrace so that Jean could stand up. "The things I do for you," he sighed dramatically.

Jean giggled. "I'll see you outside."

--XoXo--

"Good morning Jean," Hank said as he saw he come down the stairs.

"Morning Hank, Warren, Bobby, Logan," she smiled at her friends, then turned to look at Warren and Bobby. Both of them had looks of mischief on their faces. "I don't want to know," she stated, plain and simple.

"Aww. We were so looking forward to telling you what we did to Hank's twinkies," Bobby said.

"What did you do!" Hank ran up the stairs as fast as he could to look for his secret stash of twinkies that was no longer a secret.

Logan peeked over his newspaper and chuckled softly.

"I'll see you guys later," Jean grabbed an apple and headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" Warren asked.

"None of your beeswax!" Jean yelled back at him, childishly, as she walked to the front porch.

Logan chuckled again, this time louder.

Warren, Bobby, and Logan spent enough time looking after Jean, wondering where she was going, to see Scott come down the stairs and smile at Jean as he walked out the door.

This definitely got their attention. They were guys so their first instinct was... Spy.

Warren and Bobby asked Logan if he wanted to join in the fun and Logan, wanting to push Jean's buttons, agreed. Jean always wondered why guys always said she looked beautiful when she was angry.

--XoXo--

Scott and Jean walked to the docks arm-in-arm. This wasn't normal behavior for them. The boys were really getting suspicious. Jean and Scott were talking and laughing so enthusiastically that they didn't notice they were being followed.

Most of their conversation was normal talk for them. They gave random jokes and riddles and flirted a little. Normal. But one part of their conversation caught the attention of the spies.

"How much longer do we have to hide this from the guys?" Jean asked Scott.

"As long as we possibly can. First of all, we made a pact to not go after you when we first met you. Second, Warren and Bobby will jump me when I'm not looking. Third-" Jean cut Scott off.

"Okay, okay, I got it. I still don't like the idea that you guys made a deal that makes me sound like some sort of amazing thing that you guys can't have. It's so... primal," Jean admonished as she and Scott sat down on the docks. They both stared out into the horizon for a while.

"Well, you _are_ amazing but you're not a thing. We shouldn't have made that pact. That was wrong." Scott said after a while.

"Thank you. You're sweet, you know that?" Jean asked.

"So I've been told," Scott lazily stretched out and laid on the docks.

Jean giggled.

Scott closed his eyes and reveled in the silence. He was used to the daily screams and yells that occurred and almost never managed to get in some quiet time. Minutes passed and suddenly he noticed that Jean was up to something. She wasn't known for staying quiet for long.

Scott opened his eyes and found Jean staring out into the lake. She looked very concentrated on something.

"What were you doing? You were so quiet," Jean said after a while, never turning to look at him.

"Nothing. Thinking," Scott answered. He looked out to the lake, looking for what Jean was looking at so intently.

"Don't hurt yourself," Jean said with such great seriousness that Scott couldn't help by laugh.

"What are you looking at?" He asked after his laughter died down.

"Thinking," Jean answered.

"About what?" Scott asked.

"Do you want to jump in?" Jean asked suddenly. She turned around to look at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure but we didn't bring towels and we're not exactly dressed for it." He looked down at his jeans and t-shirt he was wearing.

"Doesn't matter. Besides, if we go back inside the mansion the guys will want to join us and I don't want any company besides you. Please?" Jean pouted.

Scott sighed. "Fine but are you suggesting we skinny-dip Miss. Grey?" Scott asked, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Maybe," Jean answered.

"Really?" He didn't expect her to actually agree.

"No! I just said that to get you all excited. But you're right. You aren't dress for this so take your clothes off and leave your boxers on. It'll be the same as wearing your swimming trunks" Jean asked.

"Fine but what are you going to do?" Scott asked, then proceeded to take his clothes off and left his boxers on.

"I came prepared." Jean took off her shirt and jeans and revealed her tiny black bikini.

"You could've told me we were going swimming you know," he said.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

--XoXo--

Warren, Logan, and Bobby were watching the entire conversation from behind a couple bushes. Even though they could barely hear what Jean and Scott were saying, their body language said it all.

They all couldn't help but feel a little jealous when Scott put his arms around Jean and hugged her. Some more than others. Warren wanted to rip out Scott's heart when he kissed her. He wanted to run out of the hiding spot and punch his lights out but he knew Jean would be very mad at him and the others for spying on them.

So that just sat and watched.

--XoXo--

Jean let out a girlish scream when Scott picked her up and threw her in the lake as payback for throwing some water on him. Scott then jumped in after her and she started swimming away but he quickly caught up.

Scott took her into a soft embrace after finishing his revenge by tickling all of her ticklish spots that he knew from memory. After their little fight, Jean laid her head on his shoulder and they just floated there, giving each other random kisses and touches.

After a while they got tired and got out of the lake. They both pulled on their clothes and tried to dry themselves up as much as possible.

As the couple headed back to the mansion, smiling and laughing, Warren and Bobby exploded.

"I can't believe that bastard!" Warren yelled once Scott and Jean were out of hearing distance.

"Yeah! What a dick!" Bobby stepped out of the bushes and Logan and Warren followed.

"What's your deal?" Logan asked both of them

"We all made a pact when we all first met. We promised each other that we weren't going to chase after Jean but did that ass listen? No!" Bobby replied.

"Not that you could've won Jean in the first place," Warren muttered.

"Hey!"

"What? It's true!" Warren spat back at the younger boy.

Logan smirked at the two boys fighting and headed for the mansion.

--XoXo--

"Where did you two go?" Hank asked.

"We went to the lake and Scott pushed me in and I got some revenge after that," Jean answered with a mischievous smile.

Hank smiled and winked at her as silent applause for her evil deeds.

Jean went over to the fridge to grab some sodas for them and some ice cream for herself.

They talked for a few minutes but it wasn't long before they heard the pounding of footsteps up the back porch.

"I can't believe you!" Warren yelled at Scott.

"Me either!" Bobby mimicked.

"We made a promise!" Warren yelled louder.

"And you broke it!" Bobby yelled even louder.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hank asked.

"Hank let me handle this, what are you guys talking about?" Scott asked in his usual calm voice.

"Don't act like you don't know! We promised we wouldn't go for Jean! But you just had to conquer her, didn't you! We all promised she was off-limits!"

None of them noticed that Jean was behind the fridge door, so Warren ran his mouth off at Scott, as always.

"I'm not a trophy!" Jean screamed back at Warren as she slammed the door closed.

"Well you sure look like one," Bobby muttered a little too loudly. "Oops. I'll see you later Warren," Bobby said. He then tried to speed his way out of the kitchen but Jean was too quick for him. She used her tk to stop him in his tracks.

"I can't believe you guys would do that!" Jean yelled at them.

"It was all Warren's idea!" Bobby pointed an accusing finger at Warren.

"I thought you thought more of me, War," Jean said as she glared at him.

"I do, but why are you getting so mad at me? Scott agreed to it too!"

"Because he wasn't chasing after me like you two! And don't get me started on why you two were spying on me and Scott!"

"Logan was too!" Bobby pointed another accusing finger at Logan.

Jean sighed. "Why don't you guys get lives of your own!" With that said, she stormed out of the kitchen and ran up to her room.

"Great job guys," Scott said. He left the kitchen and followed after Jean.

After a while of silence, they all shifted uncomfortably.

"Chicks are so dramatic," Bobby stated.

"Bobby, Warren, go apologize to Jean now," Hank said as he rubbed his temples from the headache he got from all the yelling and screaming.

"You're not our mom. You can't tell us what to do!" Bobby spat and crossed his arms childishly.

"Yes but someone has to!" Hank yelled and reached for the almost empty, king-sized bottle of Aspirin.

--XoXo--

Scott knocked on Jean's door and went in.

"Are you okay, Jean?" He asked as he sat down next to her on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine... In the words of our wise leader, Cartman (2), 'I'm. So. Fucking. Pissed'... I just can't believe them... They're so lucky I didn't stay down there or I would've given them a serious beating." She flopped on her bed and closed her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Scott asked after a while.

"Lousy, but I'll get over it. What do you want to do since our day is practically ruined," Jean asked.

"What we usually do in the mornings," Scott answered.

"Video games?" she wondered.

"Video games," Scott agreed. They both dashed out of Jean's room and into the game room.

"I call Yoshi!" Jean exclaimed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

They both soon got into another fight about who deserved Yoshi more, which soon ended in both of them diving down each other's throats and no, they weren't choking each other (winkwink).

* * *

**Sorry folks. No sex yet. **

**(2) Cartman is the most awesomest character from South Park.**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted but I had serious writers' block and only managed to write half a page per day (sad right). Then, I had my FCAT testing but it's over until next week but that just my NRTs. **

_**Next Time: "Is this cool or not? I can't tell."**_

_**"Shut up! They'll hear us."**_

**The next chapter will be Warren and Bobby's apology and some random jokes and flirting and maybe, if I get enough reviews, some Scott/Logan fighting!**

**Muahahaha! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK AFTER SO LONG!**


	9. The Bigger Men

**Sorry! I know I should've updated two weeks ago but I got sick and I was busy with projects and school and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned X-men Scott and Jean would still be together in 616 and all the comics would be full of fluffiness and just in case some readers get tired of seeing them make-out there would also be some R rated stuff in there too. Emma would be killed off and her death would be very, very painful. Hank would live happily ever after with a life-time supply of Twinkies and wouldn't bother anyone and would live in his own little world with purple clouds and cotton candy skies. Kitty and Kurt would hook up during Spring Break party in Florida and live in their own NC-17 world and Storm and Logan would join them in a foursome (I don't care if it's wrong). Remy and Rogue would admit that they love watching Elmo together and run away to the South to wait 'til the mad people that always try to kidnap them get tired and go home to their mommies... I've given this a lot of thought. Anyway, I don't own anything. (I think I should win an award 'Longest Disclaimer Ever')**

**Just read the story!

* * *

**

"How long do you think they'll stay there?" Bobby asked Hank as they passed the living room and caught a glimpse of Scott and Jean making out on the side porch.

"Not long, they have to get air sometime," Hank answered

"But they've been there for an hour! I want to play some B-Ball but I'm scared Jean's jaws will attack me!" Bobby shuddered.

"You wish," Logan said as he came down the stairs.

"Good afternoon Logan. We haven't seen you all day, where have you been?" Hank asked.

"The Prof gave me a tour o' the Danger Room and checked my fighting level... At least that's what he told me," he said. He then took a look at where they were staring at earlier. "They still at it?" He asked.

"Yep," Bobby nodded proudly.

They kept staring at the make-out session for about two minutes until they finally came back to the real world.

"So... Uh... Oh yeah, he said tuh send you guys to the Danger Room tuh suit up," Logan said.

"Why didn't he just call us with his scary telepathic call?" Bobby asked.

"He said he didn't want tuh disturb anyone... Ohh, he meant Redd and One Eye," Logan answered when the light bulb went on.

"Who's going to interrupt them?" Bobby asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Not me I have to suit up." Hank dashed up the stairs and towards the elevator to the Danger Room.

"Me too." Logan quickly followed Hank's footsteps to the Danger Room.

Since Bobby was a little bit slow it took him a while to realize he was tricked.

"Hey! No wait! Take me with you!" Bobby looked longingly up the stairs and sighed.

Bobby walked towards the door that separated him and the game tonsil hockey that Scott and Jean were playing. He stood about a yard away and covered his eyes with one hand while he was holding the other out in front of him. Bobby started walking forward like a blind man and when his hand touched the door he pulled it open.

Even though Bobby's eyes were closed he could still hear the couple's heavy breathing, and was suddenly glad he covered his eyes, then their abrupt stop because they were probably glaring.

"Bobby don't you knock!" They both barked.

"Sorry but we're going to have a DR session right now with Logan," he said sheepishly with his eyes still covered.

Bobby could hear them sigh, then get up and walk towards him and past him into the mansion. He stood out there for a few minutes like an idiot with his eyes still closed until he finally realized he could open them. When he tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Hey! Guys! This isn't funny! Aw come on! I said I was sorry!" He started banging on the door.

--XoXo--

Once they let Bobby back in the mansion, the X-men gathered in the Danger Room for their first fight alongside Logan.

Professor Xavier started his briefing, "X-men your mission is called Capture The Flag. What you have to do is find your color flag on the field and get all your teammates on the other side of the finish line before your opposite team does. The Red team will consist of Jean, Warren, and Bobby while the Blue team will be Scott, Logan, and Hank. Scott and Jean will be captains--"

"What not me?" Logan asked gruffly.

Scott scoffed. "Because you're not experienced enough."

"I've got more experience in fighting than you do _kid_," he spat out the last word a little harder than necessary.

"Are you willing to prove it?" Scott started to raise his voice.

While the two men were having their little 'argument' the rest of the X-men were stuck in the middle. Bobby looked like he was going to faint from fright of hearing Logan's howls in his ear and putting up with Scott's shouts in his other ear. Warren and Hank tried to leave the room but the Professor gave them the 'don't you dare leave me all by myself' look. Jean, meanwhile, was trying hard not to laugh. As she looked around the room and saw how the Professor tried to break up the fight she couldn't help but giggle.

_They're acting like neanderthals,_ she thought.

"Both of you control yourselves!" The Professor barked but was ignored.

"Okay boys break it up," she said as she stepped in between Scott and Logan to keep them from clawing at each other. "Are you guys done acting like cavemen with huge egos?" she asked as she looked back and forth between them.

"He started it!" Logan pointed at Scott.

"Nuh-uh! He started it!" Scott pointed back at Logan and they started yelling at each other all over again.

Jean snorted and laughed loudly. As soon as everyone heard her there was silence.

"Jean this isn't funny," Scott said.

"You guys... Are acting... Like... Ten-year-olds," she said in between laughs.

Once everyone's laughter (except Scott and Logan because they kept glaring at each other) died down they got started on their workout but not before the Professor told Logan that he needed to know how to lead the team before being a leader. He agreed that he could try in the next training session (although Scott still didn't like the idea).

Once they were out in the Danger Room the Professor started the session and turned on the simulation.

"On your marks... Get set... Go!" He said over the intercom.

--XoXo--

"Logan doesn't follow directions," Scott grumbled. He and Jean were walking towards the locker rooms to change out of their uniforms.

"I think he did a good job for his first training session," Jean answered.

"I don't like that guy," Scott muttered.

"Really? I haven't noticed," Jean replied sarcastically. " Babe, calm down. Logan's stubborn but he's a nice guy. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so... I'll see you later." Scott left towards the boys locker rooms while Jean went the opposite way.

--XoXo--

"What's with that guy?" Logan asked Warren when they were leaving the locker rooms.

"That's Scott for you. He's Mr. Stick-Up-The-Ass but don't let him scare you. Isn't it amazing how even though Jean's lots of fun she ended up with him?" Warren pondered.

"That's life for you. The serious guys always get the hot chicks with big--" Warren cut Bobby off.

"Hearts," Warren added, right when Scott came in the room.

"Oh yeah. You don't show any fear do ya, War?" Logan asked with a smirk as he left.

* * *

**Please excuse my pitiful excuse for how Logan talks. I don't know how other authors write him.**

**If you guys are wondering where's the sequel to Deep Within, I'm probably gonna have to postpone it until a lot later because I'm having some family issues and computer issues. **

**Feedback is my bestfriend! (isn't that so sad?)**


	10. Femenism, Sexists, and Macho Men

**Sorry I'm so late. School had me crazy on finals. The school board in my county suddenly felt like giving us finals for science and world history so I had to study three times harder than I usually do. I had finals for math, world history, and science for the last three weeks. **

**I'm not sure but I might end this fic in the next one or two chapters. My muse is getting kinda lazy when I write in the X-men section. But I'll keep writing in X-men:Evolution. I've even been thinking about trying my luck at a few Justice League fics. So, yeah. **

**Read on!

* * *

**

"Men!" Jean grumbled as she walked into the tv room and threw herself on the couch.

"What did us manly men do to the feminine race now?" Warren asked as he also planted his behind on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Why is it that when guys see a good-looking girl they automatically see a piece of ass they want to get in bed with and throw away like dirt once they're through?" Jean asked, ignoring his original question.

"You don't ever, EVER ask a guy that question. It goes against the laws of nature because we might answer you and then the women will know how a man functions and that's wrong so don't ask," Bobby lectured from his side on the couch as he plopped in between Warren and Jean.

"What did a guy do to you, Jean?" Warren asked for the second time.

"I went to the grocery store because it's my turn to buy food for the week. So while I was paying the stupid bagging guy said to me in a big and manly voice, 'Would you like me to bag your food or just you?'"

Warren and Bobby laughed hysterically for a long time while Jean glared at them.

Once their laughter silenced Warren asked, "And what did you do to him?" Knowing that it would be something bad because everyone in the mansion knew Jean had a temper that matched her red hair.

"I threw the milk on him and the guy fell back, dripping in dairy products, and I told him that I wouldn't need any help carrying the groceries to my car... Umm... actually I yelled it at him," Jean blushed, realizing how extreme the payback sounded just because of a smart-ass remark.

Bobby and Warren clutched their stomachs again, almost tearing from laughter.

"What did you do now Jean?" Hank asked as he entered the room.

Like I wrote earlier, everyone in the mansion, and most of the neighbors, knew about Jean's temper.

"She threw milk at a guy that wanted to 'bag' her," Bobby said in between laughs.

Hank let out a small scoff at the newest temper tantrum of their resident redhead.

"I really don't know what we are going to do with you Jean," Hank said.

"Why?"

"It's hard to live with a very beautiful woman that has trails of men that follow her for miles," he replied.

Jean threw a pillow at him, playfully.

--XoXo--

"What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"How long have they been out there, Logan?" Hank asked.

"I don' know... maybe an hour," he replied.

"That's bad. Tell me again what happened." Hank said.

Logan sighed. "It ain't a big deal, Hank. Warren was dumped by this chick and her sister dumped Bobby."

"Apparently this is a big deal to Warren and Bobby." Hank looked back at the two dumped ex-boyfriends and shook his head.

"How can this be a big deal?"

"They've never mourned being dumped by any of their girlfriends for more than twenty minutes. Either these girls had a great personality and got along well with those two or they had great 'racks'," Hank explained.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the mall with my and Bobby? We're going babe searching," Warren asked as he lifted himself from the couch.

"Well it's not like I expected it to last long," Hank said to Logan.

Logan nodded his head.

--XoXo--

"So tell me again what happened in that training session that's got Logan all pissed at you," Jean said as she sat on the railings of her balcony with Scott at her side.

"Jeeee-aaann. This is like the forth time I'm gonna tell you about my fight with Logan. Why do you keep asking anyway?" Scott asked.

"Because, if guys can get-off while watching girls have cat-fights then girls can too when guys get all manly with each other... So tell me again!" Jean answered with a goofy smile on her face.

Scott sighed dramatically. "Sometimes I wonder why I do all that I do for you."

"It's because I'm beautiful and you love me and you know I'll kick your ass if you don't tell me about that fight again." Jean smiled as sweetly as she possibly could.

--Flashback--

"Sometimes I wonder what Redd Sees in you," Logan muttered.

"What did you just say?" Scott asked with a scowl growing on his face.

"You heard me One-Eye. I can't believe someone as fun as Jean is goin' out wit' an uptight ass like you," Logan nearly yelled out.

"It's better than some lazy, wanna-be macho, bad boy!" Scott spat out.

"I don't get what your deal is! You need to get seriously laid or else you're gonna end up like an old geezer!" Logan yelled back.

"You mean like you! Don't worry, I'm faaaaaarrr away from ending up like you! As for getting laid, I wouldn't be talking 'cause you probably haven't gotten any since the Stone Age!" Scott got ready to fight because he saw how Logan stiffened up.

"Listen kid! Why don't you run home to your mommy 'cause it's obvious that Jean wants a real man in her life!"

"She already has one! And what's obvious is that she's tired of you throwing yourself in front of her like a man-whore when she's NOT interested... And I'm NOT a kid, Logan, Scott said.

"Man-whore? Well you're like her pet. You'll do anything to get next to her and she'll always reward ya. She feels sorry for ya! The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Logan sneered.

"The truth _is_ you can't stand the fact that I have Jean and you're stuck with watching us from one of your hiding spots!" Scott spat back.

"That's ain't true! I don't spy on you guys any more than Bobby!"

"Denial's a river in Egypt!"

"I ain't in denial!"

"Get your own girlfriend and leave mine alone!" Scott yelled back and stalked off to start his daily brooding in his room.

Ever since Logan came, brooding was his only choice. He couldn't stand watching how he would endlessly flirt with Jean while her boyfriend was standing a few feet away. Scott was sure that Logan would never understand that he loved more than anyone imagined. Maybe even more than he knew was possible. He was sure that all Logan wanted was a one-night stand and then he'd be on his way. Thankfully, he was sure (positive) that Jean wasn't the girl to give it to him.

--End Flashback--

"Aww. You certainly told him off, didn't you?" Jean asked.

"Yep." Scott flexed his muscles in a strong, manly way. "I told him off and had a cool exit, too," he said in his voice that said 'You Know I'm Adorable. Give Me Some Kisses.'

"My hero," Jean smiled and gave him chaste kiss on his lips.

"Don't I get another kiss? A longer one?" Scott waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well... I guess... Since you defended me from becoming Logan's plaything... But then again you turned me into your plaything..." Jean trailed off.

"You do know I think of you as more than my plaything. I can't even call you a plaything."

"Maybe I want to be _your _plaything," Jean said.

Scott paused. "Miss. Grey, are you trying to seduce me?" Scott asked, half-playfully, half-serious.

"Maybe."

* * *

**I'll leave you guys to use your imaginations for what happens next. (Evil laugh)**

**So what'd you think? Did you like? Did you not like? Tell me in a review!**

**Jott 4Ever!**


End file.
